


Summer

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, DRARRY : fanfiction and fanart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Neville and Luna finally come clean to their friends about their new relationship at a summer picnic.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705691511/in/dateposted-public/)

It had taken the Battle of Hogwarts and him beheading Nagini for Neville to finally admit his feelings for Luna. His admission that he was crazy for her, had spurred Neville into action and he’d scoured the castle looking for Luna. The sword still in his grip, the sting from his various cuts forgotten, Neville had searched until he’d found her, in the Great Hall, helping tend the wounded and comfort the grieving.

The Sword of Godric Gryffindor hit the stone floor with a resounding clatter as Neville pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her, some of that legendary Gryffindor bravery spurring him on. He dimly registered her startled gasp before she was most fervently kissing him back, arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

That had been three months ago and so far they had managed to keep their burgeoning relationship secret from their friends. However, Hermione had organised a duel birthday picnic for Neville and Harry.

Neville apparated them to the far side of the park and, hand in hand, they wandered around in the summer sunshine, looking for their friends.

She had dyed her hair in an attempt to lure crumple horned snorkacks and Neville thought she had never looked beautiful than she did today. The sun's rays glinted in her hair throwing a dazzling array of red and gold and it warmed her cheeks with a rosy glow. The serene smile on her face as she spotted their friends and waved her arm above her head to signal them. Neville was totally besotted.

So when she looked up at him to pull him in the direction of their friends, he simply tugged her to him. Running a hand through her auburn locks as he kissed her slow and deep in this beautiful summer's day.


End file.
